User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Unexpected
After a week Licca: Ken knock door I open the door Licca: Here, your new glasses I wear it immediately. Finally, I can see everything clearly Gods Eater 1: I still can't believe it happen Gods Eater 2: Poor guy... I wonder what happen... Ken: Hey, what happen? Licca: ....... Lindow dead What?! Ken: Can you tell me the rest of the story? After brief story telling Licca: That's what happen... drink tea Hmmm... Alisa goes crazy and there's a hord of Aragamis. That is weird... Ken: That what happen back then Licca: Back then? Ken: The day that Misaka died... This is definitely suspicious Ken: I'm going to Dr. Sakaki's Lab drink whole cup of tea Licca: ....... At Dr. Sakaki's Lab Dr. Sakaki: Oh Ken, what bring you here? Ken: Did Lindow messing with the Ark Project? Dr. Sakaki: ........ Ken: I thought so Dr. Sakaki: What you gonna do? Ken: I'm going to destroy Aegis Island Dr. Sakaki: It's impossible Ken: I will do everything I have to destroy it, even it take my life in the process grip left hand I left the Lab with determination of destroying the Aegis At Aegis Island These explosive bullets and OP pills should be enough Apperently there's a passage lead directly inside the center Director Johannes: If Lindow didn't poke around the project, he would be alive. Such shame... I saw the Director standing on a platform Director Johannes: When this project is completed, everyone don't have to suffer anymore God Arc: (Ken... I can sense danger... let's go back...) Ken: (You intending to let him go? After he killed Misaka?!) God Arc: (Loosing Misaka was heartbreaking for me, not only you! I don't want you to die too!!) Ken: (Do you want to see more innocent people die to this insane project!?) She silent, I decided to kill him while I got the chance Director Johannes: Hmm? Ah Ken, do you like what I made? Ken: No, not at all Director Johannes: No? To bad, I'm guessing that you going to stop the project? Ken: I'm going to destroy this place Director Johannes: I'm afraid I can't let you do that God Arc: (Ken, behind you!!) Ken: turn around ...I'm guessing this is another one of your creation Director Johannes: It's still not finished, I hope you enjoy it left the place The Aragami start whipping it's arms Ken: block Damn it! Get back here!! God Arc: (Ken... what is... this... thing?) Ken: (A human created Aragami) God Arc: (What?) Ken: (It the same with God Arcs) After a hour fighting it Ken: catching breath ''Man... this thing is hard God Arc: (Let's retreat, its impossible to kill this thing alone) I throw a Flashbang at it face and I make a run from it '''Back at the Den' Speaker: This is an announcement, Gods Eater Ken have infiltrated Aegis Island and start destroying it. The Director manage to stop him from doing it and he is now wanted, dead or alive. Repeat...... Sick Bay Yuu: Ken? Alisa: ...... The door open Yuu: Dr. Sakaki... Dr. Sakaki: You two, I'm going to tell some really important. You have to keep it secret Yuu: Secret? Dr. Sakaki: About who Ken really are After few Minutes Yuu: Ken is a base for New-Type? Alisa: ... Ken is forced to kill Misaka before she mutate into Aragami again? Dr. Sakaki: Yes - it's the Director's doing Yuu: How long he have been a Gods Eater? Dr. Sakaki: Since 2065 Alisa: The only way for Ken to take revenge on her by destroying Aegis Island... Yuu: Why the Director want to kill them? Dr. Sakaki: They are "test subject", the Director have no use for them anymore Yuu and Alisa: .......... Yuu: That why he said he can take on Borg Camlanns alone and kill a Susano alone... Dr. Sakaki: Keep this a secret between us, alright? Yuu and Alisa: Yes... Dr. Sakaki left the room Yuu: We bearly know him and this happen... Category:Blog posts